What the Hades? Why Are We Cats?
by Darkclan16
Summary: When a prophecy is given to clan leaders, nine demigods turned cats appear. These are the seven, Nico, and Will. They must help the clans stop Starclan from turning evil. But if they fail, they will have to defeat Starclan.
1. The Dream

CHAPTER 1

A/N: I know that this sort of beginning is used a lot in Warrior Cats, but this is my first ever fanfic and it was all I could think of. It will get better, though. Also, this is set right after Raging Storm and Blood of Olympus.

Bramblestar's POV

Bramblestar was dreaming. He had fallen asleep after a long day, and was looking forward to a quiet, peaceful sleep. That is not what he got.

Bramblestar was dreaming of hunting, and he was just about to take a bite of mouse when the scene changed.

All of a sudden, the other clan leaders were beside him. In front of them were nine twolegs. They seemed to be fighting some strange kind of animal. The strange animals disappeared and left the twolegs just standing there.

Then the twolegs changed. They were now cats. There was a black tom with sea green eyes and orange ears, a sandy she-cat with grey eyes and orange ears, a brown, black, and white dappled she-cat with orange ears and eyes that seemed to change color, an orange tom with a dark brown head, brown eyes and orange ears, a black tom with black eyes and orange ears, a golden tabby tom with blue eyes and orange ears, a cinnamon brown tabby she-cat with golden eyes and purple ears, a black and white tom with brown eyes and purple ears, and a golden tom with blue eyes, one orange ear, and one purple ear.

The leaders were amazed. They turned to each other to discuss what had just happened, but before they could they woke.

When Bramblestar woke up, it was the middle of the night and all was silent. But then he heard a whisper in his ears, saying

"As the stars draw closer to darkness, the nine will appear.

Welcome them, listen to them, and let them help you or the events you fear will come to pass."

There was a bit more, but Bramblestar couldn't make it out. He decided to go back to sleep. Maybe he would find answers...

AN: Well, that's the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm not very good at writing, so if you have any suggestions to help the story flow better, please comment.


	2. Then: demigods Now: cats

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

Percy was dreaming about his future with Annabeth.

Then he woke up.

Too bad for him.

When he woke, he was in a strange place. He was on a large hill looking down on a lake. He was surrounded by a bunch of cats. He went to wash his face and --

Wait a minute.

Wash his face? Why would he feel the need to wash his face at a time like this?

He did it anyway, and felt his ears. They did not feel like normal ears.

Percy found a small pool of water and looked at his relection. He was a cat. He decided to talk to the cats around him. Maybe they knew what was going on.

"Where are we? Who are you guys?" Percy asked.

"Who are you?" inquired a golden cat.

"I've figured it out. I know who he is," said a sandy colored cat. "He's Percy. Just look at him. He has black fur and sea green eyes. I don't know what's up with the orange ears, though."

"Who are all of you?" Percy asked.

The sandy colored cat spoke again. "I'm Annabeth, Seaweed Brain," she said. "I think I know who most of the others are, too. I'll let them introduce themselves."

"I'm Jason," the golden cat said.

The cats spoke in turn, introducing themselves as his friends. There was Hazel, a cinnamon brown tabby, Leo, an orange cat with a dark brown head, Frank, a black and white cat, Piper, a white-black-brown dappled cat, Nico, a black cat, and Will, a golden tabby.

"What should we do now?" Percy asked.

"Let's head down to that lake. I think I see some cats traveling to an island," Annabeth suggested.

A/N: Well, there's chapter 2. I know it didn't exactly go smoothly, but I tried my best.


	3. The Gathering

Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

The small group of cats started walking down the hill to the lake. They somehow made it there undetected.

When they got to the lake, they crossed the tree bridge and Leo nearly fell in the lake.

On the other side, there was a ton of cats. Percy, Annabeth, and all the rest were detected immediatly.

The cats on the island turned to them, and five cats leaped down from a large tree. The cats on the island made way for the five cats as they walked towards them.

They must be the leaders, Annabeth thought. The leaders stopped in front of them. One of them, a large tabby tom, spoke first.

"Who are you, and what are you doing on clan territory?" he snarled at them. Clan territory? Annabeth thought.

Another leader, a blue gray she-cat spoke. "Who is your leader?" she asked, "Your leader will explain what is going on."

"Just one moment," Annabeth said. The blue-gray leader nodded. They huddled up, and eventually devided that Annabeth would be their leader because she was the one who would be the best at explaining what had happened.

"Well, we were people. You know, animals that walk on two legs. Then we woke up and we were cats. We're all friends, but we didn't recognize each other, so we had to figure out who everyone was. Then we say cats walking to this island, and we decided to come talk to you to see if you knew what the Hades was going on," Annabeth explained.

"That's quite a story," another leader said, " how do we know it's true."

"Well," the blue gray leader said, " the animals they said the used to be sound like twolegs. We could ask them their names. If they were really twolegs, their names will sound similar to kittypets names."

She spoke again. "What are your names?"

I'm Annabeth," Annabeth said, "and this is Percy, Jason, Hazel, Piper, Frank, Leo, Nico, and Will."

"Those sound about right to me. They even look like the cats from our dream," the big tabby leader said.

"It's decided then," another leader said, "they must stay with the clans to fulfill the prophecy. Come with us, and sit at the base of the tree."

The leaders walked to the tree and leapt up it, Annabeth and her friends following behind them. They sat at the base of the tree like they had been told. Yet another leader spoke, but this time to the "clan" cats below.

"Last night, the leaders shared a dream. There were nine twolegs fight some strange animals. The animals disappeared, and the twolegs turned into cats. They looked exactly like the cats at the base of the tree. As we woke up, we heard a prophecy. It went like this. 'As the stars draw closer to darkness, the nine will appear. Welcome them, listen to them, and let them help you, or the events you fear will come to pass.' There was a bit more, but none of us could make out what it said. I think that each clan should take two of these cats. There are only nine of them, so one clan will only be able to take one."

"They have no right to split us up!" Percy whispered to Annabeth.

"I know. But we should probably do what they say. There are more of them, they probably know how to fight with their claws, and we are on their territory," Annabeth whispered back. The same leader spoke again.

"Each clan will choose one cat, and then the remaining cats will choose where they want to go. Shadowclan volunteers to only take one. We choose...Nico." Each of the leaders spoke in turn. Thunderclan chose Frank, Riverclan chose Percy, much to Percy's delight, Windclan chose Hazel, and Skyclan chose Annabeth. Annabeth was extremely upset that she and Percy were going to be seperated. But there was no helping it. She knew it wasn't wise to protest. Percy, however, did not seem to think that. He told the leaders that it was cruel to split up couples when they were in an entirely new place. Especially when they were different animals than they were before. One of the leaders had to explain that spliting up the group was the best way to keep peace in the clans. Then she leaped down, and raked his ear with her claws. That shut him up. The remaining cats in their group had to choose which group theh wanted to be in. None of the couples were going to end up in the same clan, so they decided to go with the clan that they thought sounded best. Will chose Windclan, Jason chose Riverclan, Leo chose Thunderclan, and Piper chose Skyclan. Then they said their goodbyes, and the clans went home.

A/N: Sorry for the long chapter. I will most likely update very soon; I have tons of ideas for the next chapter. I hope you liked this one.


	4. Powers

Chapter 4

Percy's POV

The next morning, Percy woke up in his nest. Suprisingly, he hadn't had any nightmares. Must have come with the cat body.

Today was his apprentice ceremony. He was going to train to become a warrior. He couldn't wait.

"Come on, Percy! I think it's time!" Jason exclaimed exitedly.

They left the den and padded to the center of the clearing.

"Let all cats old enough to swim join here for a clan meeting!" Mistystar, the gray-blue clan leader, announced, " today the two newcomers will become apprentices! Percy, please come forward!" Percy padded forward.

"Percy, until recieve your warrior name you will be called-" Percy cut her off.

"I'd like to keep my name, thanks. I think Jason would like that, too." Jason nodded in agreement.

"Alright then," Mistystar said, "Percy, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be called Percy. May Starclan guide you on the path to becoming a warrior. Sneezecloud, you will mentor Percy." Sneezecloud nodded.

"Jason, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be called Jason. May Starclan guide you on the path to becoming a warrior. Icewing, you will mentor Jason." Icewing nodded. The mentors and apprentices touched noses and walked off.

"I think it would be best if we trained these two together, don't you think, Sneezecloud."

"I completely agree. It'll be easier for them to focus if they aren't in a strange world without someone familiar. I think the first lesson should be teaching them to swim," Sneezecloud replied.

"SWIM!?!?! WE GET TO SWIM?!?!?" Percy exclaimed rather loudly, " I love swimming!! Swimming is the best thing ever!! Where's the river?!?"

"Right over there," Sneezcloud chuckled. Percy ran to the river and jumped right in. He then went under water and stayed there for ten minutes.

When he came up, he had a fish in his jaws.

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED???? WE THOUGHT YOU DROWNED!!!!" Icewing nearly shouted.

"I reasured them that you do that a lot. They obviously thought I was crazy," Jason said calmly.

"Yeah, he's right. I do that a lot, Percy said, "You see, I can breath underwater. I can also control water."

"Prove it," Sneezecloud challenged, thinking his apprentice had swallowed a tad to much river water. Percy promptly raised his paw, and a ball of water rose into the air. Sneezecloud and Icewing's jaws dropped.

"Told you," Percy said.

"Jason," Icewing said tentatively, "Can you do anything like that?"

"Yeah," Jason told her, "I can fly." He then rose three feet into the air.

"And create lightning." A lightning bolt flashed in the sky.

"Come on," Sneezecloud stated, "you two need to talk to Mistystar."

A/N: Hey, everyone. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger and the short chapter. Oh wait. No I'm not. Will the clans reject them? Will Mistystar be horrified? How will she react? Have the others revealed their powers? You shall find out in the chapters to come.


	5. The Reveal

Chapter 5

Jason's POV

Inside the leader's den, Mistystar looked skeptically at Jason and Percy.

"And are you sure you have these powers?" she asked retorically, "show me."

"Well, we should probably show you outside. Percy's powers need water, anyway," Jason suggested. Mistystar nodded. The five cats, Percy, Jason, Mistystar, and the two mentors, walked to the river.

"I'll go first," Jason said, "My powers take a lot less time." Jason rose three feet in the air. Then he made lightning flash and, to show he had caused the lightning, raised his paw while doing it. Percy raised his paw as well, and made a ball of water float in the air. Then Jason floated to the ground, the lightning stopped, the water dropped, and Percy jumped into the water.

"Don't worry if he stays under for a long time," Jason reassured Miststar, " it's kinda his thing. He also refuses to come up until he catches a fish." Percy came up ten minutes later. Sure enough, he had a fish in his mouth.

"We need to talk to the other leaders. I'm calling an emergency gathering."

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed! Bye until next time!


	6. Announcment

Hello again. No, I'm not dead. And, no, this is not an update. This is an announcment. I plan on updating this fanfiction in the near future, but for now I've decided to start a little something new. It's called "The Trumpet and the Clarinet: A Series of Oneshots". Basically, it's some oneshots about a girl named Amy and her crush. So, yeah, check that out if you feel like it.


	7. Another Announcment

Hey, everyone. This is not an addition to the story. Sorry to disappoint anyone who thought it was. But, I have an announcment! I know I have been horrible at updating this fanfic. It's been since sometime in December. So, I've decided that, starting next Saturday, the 18th, I will try my best to have an update for you EVERY Saturday. If I'm unable to update one week, there will be a bonus update on Sunday of the next week as well as that Saturday. Sorry if this is worded confusingly; I'm not the best at that, either.


	8. The Emergency Gathering

**AN: Hello, readers! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've had a lot going on with school and a move and just plain life stuff. I'm also very sorry I couldn't get this chapter to you yesterday; I had to work on a science project.** **But now, it gives me great pleasure to present to you... Chapter Six!**

Piper's POV

Piper didn't know what to think. One minute she was asleep in her bed, the next she was a cat in unfamiliar territory. Then her and her friends talked to a large group of cats, got split up, and are expected to learn the ways of these cats. She decided to just make the best of it.

Piper had just come back from a hunting lesson with her mentor, Tinycloud, when Leafstar walked up to her.

"Hello Piper, Tinycloud. It's a good thing you're back. Mistystar just called an emergency gathering. We need to leave for the island. Now. Will you go get Annabeth while I get the other cats selected to come?"

"Of course, Leafstar. I'll be right back," Piper replied. Piper found Annabeth checking the elders for ticks.

"Come on, Annabeth. Mistystar called an emergency gathering, and Leafstar wants us to come," Piper told her.

"Alright," Annabeth replied, "Anything's better than this mousebile."

When they arrived at the island, the other clans were already there. Piper and Annabeth ran to find the others. Once they found them, they chatted about what their respective clans are like and waited for the gathering to start.

"Cats of all Clans!" Mistystar's voice rang out over the clearing, "I have called this gathering because something very interesting has happened. Percy and Jason have revealed that they have special powers. I would like to know, do the other newcomers have special powers as well?"

Piper spoke. "Yes, the rest of us have powers as well. Would you like us to demonstrate?"

One voice rang out. "And how do we know you actually have these powers? Maybe you're just trying to trick us."

Piper decided to use her charmspeak. "You believe that we have these special powers."

The cat spoke again. "Oh. Yes. Right. Of course you have special powers," the cat said in a sarcastic voice.

Piper replied, "What?! Why didn't my charmspeak work on you?!"

Lionblaze spoke up. "Oh, that's Jayfeather. He's so grumpy and sarcastic that there's no chance of anything like that working on him."

"Oh. Alright," Piper replied, "Maybe the others should demonstrate their powers?"

"I'll go first," Nico offered. He raised his hands in the air, and some undead cats, because he's now a cat, rose from the ground. Everyone started to freak out, so he lowered his hands and put them back. The others showed their powers in a similar fashion. Jason and Percy showes their powers again. No cat was very happy about Nico or Leo's powers, but they were happy about Will's power. They didn't quite understand how Annabeth didn't have a power to show them, but then Percy told them her power was being really smart and resourceful. Piper tried her charmspeak on a different cat and it worked. After the gathering, they all went back to their respective camps and got some well needed rest.

 **A.N. Hello! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it's been so long since I updated.**


	9. A Change in Paths

**A.N. Hello everyone! As I promised, since I didn't have the chapter out yesterday, here is your bonus chapter!**

Will's POV

Will woke up in his nest in the apprentices den. He grumbled a bit about having to go on dawn patrol before climbing out of his nest and heading to the fresh kill pile. He had started eating a nice juicy vole when Harestar and Kestrelflight padded up to him.

"Will! Glad we caught you before the dawn patrol!" Kestrelflight called out.

"Hey. What's up?" Will asked.

Harestar spoke."Well, after the gathering last night, I had a thought. Since your adept at healing, at least partially because of your power, I thought that instead of training as a warrior, you might like to train as a medicine cat. Now, if you train as a medicine cat, you will have to not only follow the warrior code, but also the medicine cat code. The medicine cat basically says that medicine cats must help any cat that needs their help, and they can't take a mate or have kits. Would you like to train as a medicine cat, and do you have a problem with any of these rules?"

Will replied, "I would like to train as a medicine cat, but I have a problem with some parts of the medicine cat code. I'm all for helping those who need it, but I'm not sure I would be able to follow the other part. You see, I'm already in a relationship. I really want to be a medicine cat, though. So do you think you might be able to make an exception for me? My boyfriend, or mate I guess as you call it, is in another clan, so I won't be able to see him very much. Even if we did see each other often, we're both toms, so we couldn't have kits anyway. Also, as soon as we help you with whatever the prophecy meant, we'll go back to being humans. So, again, do you think you could make an exception for me?"

Kestrelflight spoke up, "I think that could be arranged. The half-moon medicine cat gathering is tomorrow night. You'll come with me and I'll perform the medicince cat apprentice ceremony. I'll help you move your nest to my den today."

Will said to Kestrelflight, "Sounds good." As Will finished his vole and went to check the elders for ticks afterward, he thought about Nico. What was he doing right know. Were the others scared of him and was he being mistreated because of his powers? Was he thinking about Will? Even though he knew Nico needed to be focusing on his training and trying to figure out the meaning of the prophecy, he hoped so.

 **A.N. Bye for now! Hope you all enjoyed the bonus chapter!**


	10. A Dark Vision

**A.N: Hello everyone! I am so sorry for not updating for so long! I know I said I would update every Saturday, but to be honest, I didn't really have much of an idea on where to take this story in the first place, and when I didn't update in months, I completely forgot. Because of this, it's kind of difficult to get enough of an idea to write a chapter. That aside, I'm still very sorry about making you all wait so long. And now, on with the chapter!**

Will's POV

The half-moon rose high in the sky as Kestrelflight and Will hiked up the path to the Moonpool. Will's mind was racing with questions. _Is there really a Starclan? What makes the Moonpool so special? How does it connect to Starclan?_ Will didn't know the answer to any of these questions, but he did learn one thing throughout the course of his life. Anything is possible.

As Will and Kestrelflight reached the Moonpool, Will saw that only two medicine cats were there. Puddleshine and Jayfeather were having a casual chat, though Will noticed that Jayfeather's ears were facing backwards in irritation.

"Hey guys," Kestrelflight said. Jayfeather looked at him with an irritated expression on his face.

Jayfeather replied, "Kestrelflight, would you please tell this mousebrain that mousebile does not smell good?!?!"

Will decided to speak up. "Puddleshine, I have two questions for you. If you can, please answer them in the order I ask them. First, how's Nico? Second, how in the world do think mousebile smells good??"

Puddleshine said, "Nico is fine. He's doing really good at his training, from what I've seen, but everyone's kinda scared of him because of his power. That's also probably because of his sass and sarcasm. He'd get along well with Jayfeather. As to your second question, it just doesn't smell bad. It's a smell I have learned to like." The other medicine cats arrived then.

Jayfeather said to them, "Puddleshine here says that mousebile smells good." Everyone then let out a shocked yell of "What?!"

"Now that everyone's here, shouldn't we get started?" Jayfeather said. Everyone readily agreed.

"Everyone," Kestrelflight declared, "I have an announcement. Will has decided to train as a medicine cat, and since this is his first half-moon gathering, I need to perform the ceremony." Kestrelflight then began the ceremony.

"Will, is it your wish to enter into the mysteries of Starclan as a medicine cat?"

"It is."

"Then come forward. Warriors of Starclan, I present to you this apprentice. He has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant him your wisdom and your insight so that he may understand your ways and heal his clan in accordance with your will. Will, drink a few drops of the water, and lay down." Will did as he was told, and the other medicine cats followed suit.

Will opened his eyes, and found himself in a different place. He wasn't sure where he was, but he sensed that didn't matter at the moment. Cats were fighting all around him. Some of them were normal looking cats, while the others had pelts that glimmered with stars. They were fighting ferociously, and without mercy. Cats, those with normal pelts and glimmering ones alike, were dying left and right. Will started to panic. At that moment, a dark blue she-cat appeared next to him, pelt shining with stars.

"Hello, Will," she said, "My name is Bluestar, and I'm a former leader of Thunderclan. As I'm sure you can tell, in this dream you're having, Starclan has attacked the clans by the lake; they have turned evil. This place you are in is the Shadowclan camp. This event is the thing you and your friends have been sent here to stop. It is up to you, Nico, and the so-called "seven" to stop this from happening. Luckily, there is only one thing you must do."

"What's that?" Will asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. This is something you must figure out for yourselves. But remember the prophecy. 'As the stars draw closer to darkness, the nine will appear. Welcome them, listen to them, and let them help you, or the events you fear will come to pass. But beware of the lie spreaders, for they may cause the clans' destruction." With that she faded away. Will didn't feel himself start to wake up, so he decided the only thing to do would be to assess the damage and see what could be done to stop it. As he was watching, one cat caught his eye. A black cat with strangely orange ears. Nico. Will could do nothing but watch as a brown cat tackled him, rolling him over onto his back. Nico has already been severely injured, and was helpless. Will let out a scream of shock and dispair as the brown cat slashed a large gash in Nico's belly and delivered the killing bite.

Will's eyes abruptly opened, and he was back at the Moonpool.

"Are you ok, Will? You had a dream much longer than usual, and you were thrashing around a lot. You even let out an agonized scream," Kestrelflight inquired.

"No, I'm not," Will replied, a frantic look in his eyes, "May I visit Nico in Shadowclan tomorrow? I need to make sure he's ok."

"Well, you seem very upset and worried for his safety, so yes, that's okay with me. But right after that, we need to get started on your training," Kestrelflight said. Will seemed to calm down, and nodded.

 **A.N: And there you have it! Yes, everything that happened in Will's dream, aside from him talking to Bluestar, WILL happen if he, Nico, and the seven fail. So have fun watching Will majorly stress out about Nico's safety!**


	11. Annoucment

Hello readers! This is not an update, but I am happy to announce that this story is now going to also be on Wattpad! I have only added the first chapter so far, but I'm working on it. Also, I apologize for not updating; I've been really busy with marching band. For example, I had a twelve hour rehearsal yesterday. I will try to update soon.


End file.
